Ep 745 (12 Apr 1991)
Synopsis In the Diner, Ailsa reads out the invite she has just received for Pippa and Michael's wedding. Carly hasn't got one yet but she thinks Pippa will have given theirs to Ben. He is over at the Caravan Park pulling down the goat pen. It will become a new chook pen at the farm. She isn't all that enthusiastic though. She wishes Ben had kept his job at the Boat Shed. Marilyn comes into the Diner and asks Ailsa can she hold a raffle there later? Ailsa is happy for her to do that. Marilyn explains that she will put everybody's name into the hat and make the draw. Carly, who'd love to go on that trip, asks Marilyn to make sure her and Ben's name is in the hat. There is still no sign of Tiny the Great Dane. Haydn, Sophie and Karen flag Nick down and ask him if he has seen the dog. Amused, he says that if he spots Tiny he'll slap his cuffs on him and bring him to the station. Donald and Bobby discuss Sam's meeting with his mum yesterday. She still thinks Sam would be better off living with her, rather than with Jackie. Donald reminds her that it was only meant to be a temporary arrangement. Back at Alf's house, Karen, Sophie and Haydn discuss what to do next about Tiny. They wonder did he go home? They soon have an answer to that - Tiny's owner rings to ask how he's getting on. Marilyn's organisation of the draw is in full flight. In between phone calls to her friends to tell them about it, Matt rings in. He won't be able to work for the next few Saturdays. Ailsa offers the work to Carly. It'll be time and a half. She turns it down, just in case they win the prize. She then wonders aloud if she has made a big mistake. Marilyn seems oddly sure they'll be winning the prize. Returning to Alf's house after another failed attempt to find Tiny, our dog-minders are in for a surprise. Sitting on the sofa in Alf's living room is Tiny's owner. Mr Finch wants to know where his dog go to and he doesn't look too happy. He tells an unimpressed Alf that if anything happens to his dog, he'll be held responsible for it. When Mr Finch leaves, Alf tells the kids that their dog-minding service is closed as of now. The previous dog they had nearly cost him the licence on his new store. Now he's being held responsible for a missing pedigree Great Dane. He has also figured out that the dog chewed the surf ski in the Surf Club Marilyn makes the draw in the Diner with the help of Sally. Predictably, Carly and Ben win it. Carly is delighted. Ben isn't as enthusiastic though but agrees to take the prize. Then Sally calls Marilyn over. She has started looking at the other tickets that were in the hat and noticed that Carly and Ben were written on them all. Ben is furious and won't be accepting the prize. Blake and Rachel are kissing in her caravan but she seems to be less enthusiastic about it than he is. She also seems to be finding it tough to be living on her own away from her mum. Back home, Carly and Ben argue over the rigged draw. She's sick of their lives revolving around work and the farm. He would like more support from her. The argument ends with him telling her to go on the holiday on her own. Having gone out for another search for Tiny in Alf's jeep, everyone returns home. Blake returns from his date with Rachel, 10 minutes after the agreed time. He's feeling pretty pleased with himself and annoys the others with his smug face. Ben apologises to Carly and says that if the holiday had been a week earlier, they could've gone. But now that the chooks are here, he can't go. He can't ask Alf or Michael to help either because they're both so busy. In the Diner the next morning. Carly and Marilyn chat about what happened the previous evening. Carly assures Marilyn that everything is OK and that she has nothing to worry about. She also mentions that they could still go on that trip if only they had someone to keep an eye on the farm. Marilyn offers to help but Carly says it's more of a man's job. This conversation is overheard by Blake who's sitting nearby. A knowing smirk comes onto his face. Back in Summer Bay House, Sophie and Karen talk about what to do next. They decide to go to the beach. Unknown to them, Tiny the Great Dane is in the Caravan Park. Blake and Haydn offer to look after the farm so Carly and Ben can go away for the weekend. Delighted, they take them up on the offer. When Karen and Sophie get back to Summer Bay house, the place is in uproar. Chairs have been knocked over, cushions ripped up and the arm of the sofa is in tatters. Then they hear a noise coming from the pantry. They've found Tiny. Back in the Diner, Ailsa is proud of Blake for offering to help Carly and Ben out. He and Haydn fall in for two free milkshakes. When Blake sits into a booth with Haydn, he tells him he'll need to work out how to keep himself amused on Saturday night in the middle of the bush. He isn't going to be there. He is planning to spend the night with Rachel in her caravan. Cast *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Sally Fletcher - Kate Ritchie *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou Guest Cast *Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts *Rachel Webb - Beth Champion *Sam Nicholls - Ryan Clark *Harry Finch - Barry Latchford - * Writer - Al Webb * Director - Michael Ailwood * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 744 (11 Apr 1991) Next Ep Ep 746 (15 Apr 1991) Category:1991 episodes.